TAHU BULAT
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: "eh... apa sih itu? ngganggu orang makan aja!"/ "TAHU...BULAT... " / GAJE- GARING-TYPO-AU-de el el DON T LIKE,DON T READ... OK? #gak pinter bikin summary... '


Hai...! terimakasih udah mampir di fic ku ya!

#PLAK! (bukannya ngelanjutin FF yg chaptered malah bikin baru yg one shoot...!)

Em... fic ini,sebenernya saya angkat dari 'TREN' di tempat tinggalku.

_Kalau udah baca,silahkan tinggalkan Review..._

Desclaimer : Mas Kis,itu kakak aku lho! *plakk!

**WARNING : OOC,OC,GAJE,TYPO,**not** EYD,**penulisan** AMBURADUL,**paragraf demi paragrah** GAK NYAMBUNG,**yg buat juga** PUSING **sendiri baca ficnya**... **apalagi para readers sekalian**... TwT**

_Don`t like,don`t Read_

Happy Reading... ^^

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TAHU BULAT****© Shizuka Fuyuki-chan **

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Gaje mode : on**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kelas 7B SMP.N 1 Konoha sedang seriusnya belajar dikelas didampingi guru Kakashi yang selalu _ngorok_ jika mengajar.

Walau begitu,anak kelas 7B tetap giat belajar walau gurunya ndableg begitu. Mereka sadar,bahwa guru Kakashi adalah guru ter-bejad di sekolah itu. Kali ini,mereka belajar pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling. Kata guru Kakashi,pelajaran BK hari ini,tentang bermain.

Merekapun segera belajar bermain dengan rajinnya. Dan guru Kakashi pun tetap tidur walau petir dan badai menyambarnya.

Istirahat pun tiba,Naruto dekaka pergi membeli siomay di luar sekolah seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja,saat mereka sedang asiknya makan siomay di dekat penjual siomay itu,ada sesuatu yang misterius.

"_TAHU! BULAT! DIGORENG! DIMOBIL! DADAKAN! LIMARATUSAN! __Xxxxx__!"_

Suara promosi dari sebuah mobil sangat mengagetkan semua orang. Suaranya begitu cetar membahana menggelegar badai halilintar supersonik .000 volt. Hanya saja,yang kata terakhir itu lho,yang jadi masalahnya.

"eh... itu apa sih? Ganggu orang makan aja..." ujar Naruto sambil melahap siomay-nya.

"sepertinya,itu penjual jajan baru. Sebelumnya,itu tak ada disini" ujar Sasuke.

"memangnya,dia jual apa?" tanya Sakura.

"TAHU,BULATT~" jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang begitu mencerminkan kegajean dirinya.

"wah~~" jawab Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"beli yuk!" ajak Sasuke.

"ayo!"

Dan mereka bertiga langsung berlari tertitih-titih pergi ke mobil penjual tahu itu sampe-sampe celana Naruto melorot di tengah jalan.

Setibanya ke mobil penjual tahu itu,...

"harap antri! Jangan berebut!" ujar pedagang.

"yah... mana harus antri lagi... gak usah beli yuk..." ujar Sakura

"ya sudahlah... kia beli lain kali saja"

Mereka lalu kembali ke kelas.

Setibanya dikelas,mereka mengobrol dengan teman-temannya tentang kejadian tadi.

"eh... temen-temen... ada orang jualan pendatang baru lho..." cerita Naruto semangat.

"kami sudah tau... tahu bulat 'kan?" jawab Neji.

"iya..."

"eh... tapi,kalian tau nggak lagu promosi Tahu itu?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku tau! Begini nih... dengerin ya...!" ujar Chouji.

"TAHU..."

"BULAT..."

"DIGORENG..."

"DI...DI... MOBIL..." Chouji mulai latah.

"kenapa latah begitu sih Chouji?" tanya Lee.

"aku tidak tahan membayangkan makanan itu..." jawab Chouji.

"hadeuhhh...~" ujar semua anak yang berada disana.

"aku yang lebih tau!" ucap Neji sambil mengangkat tangan.

"nah... kalau Neji sih pasti benar.." kata Sakura.

"dengarlah baik-baik..." Neji mengambil nafas sebentar,dan mengeluarkannya dari pantat dengan bunyi yang begitu tidak elitnya.

Semuanya menutup hidung tak terkecuali siapapun.

"uwa! Neji jorok!" ujar Naruto dengan gaya bencisnya.

"maaf... tadi,baru pembukaan..." jawab Neji bergaya santai.

"ah... sudah-sudah... ganti saja yang lain..."

"aku saja!" ujar Sakura.

Semuanya melongo dan berkata dengan barengnya.

"kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

"hehe..." Sakura malah nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"dengarkanlah baik-baik suaraku yang begitu merdu bagai suara arits Korea 'snesd' " ujar Sakura pamer.

"snesd?" tanya Sasuke.

"iya... itu lho... girlband korea terkenal itu..." jawab Sakura sok tau.

Sejenak tak ada suara di saat itu. Namun,5 sekon kemudian,semua yang ada di sana menjerit.

"ITU ES-EN-ES-DI DODOL! UDAH SOK TAU,PEDE LAGI! SUARANYA JUGA CEMPRENG PULA!" ujar semuanya dengan nada seragam.

"hee... tenang-tenang... lagi pula,itu 'kan tidak masuk inti pembicaraan..." Sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

"hm... ya sudah. Cepat lanjutkan" jawab Naruto yang sedang kencot akibat kentut Neji tadi (?).

"em...em..."

"tahu~ bulat~ digoreng~ dimobil~ dadakan~ limaratusan~ hallo~" Sakura bertingkah.

"em... apa benar kata terakhirnya itu HALLO?" tanya Sasuke.

"kalau menurutku sih iya.."

"dari pada bingung,kita bikin voting aja!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lee.

"pertama-tama,nanti bakal ku data semua siswa kelas 7B ini,untuk menjawab. Nah,jika semua data sudah terkumpul,kita tanya pedagangnya!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"wah... rempong amat sih... kita 'kan bisa langsung tanya sama penjualnya tanpa harus ngumpulin data!" protes Kiba.

"hehe... biar rame + seru..." jawab Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat Naruto mengatur strategi untuk mengumpulkan data.

"Sakura. Kamu kumpulkan data di bangku barisannya Chouji. Sasuke, kau di barisannya Kiba. Dan aku,dibarisannya Neji. Ayo. Kerjakan!" Naruto ngatur-ngatur.

"baik" jawab SasuSaku loyo.

Mereka pun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan tak berguna itu.

Dan,jam istirahatpun selesai. Mereka semua melaporkan data yang telah dikumpulkan kepada Naruto.

Dan,pelajaran pun kembali dilaksanakan. Semua murid disana menjalankannya dengan koplaknya.

Sepulang sekolah,NaruSasuSaku pergi bersama. Mereka 'kan 'BEST FRIEND' gitu lo... XD

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"hm... jawabannya tidak ada yang sama.." ujar Naruto lesu.

"coba bacakan!" perintah Sakura.

"pertama,Chouji. Jawabannya Koloor... coba kita nyanyikan"

"tahu... bulat... digoreng... dimobil...dadakan... limaratusan... koloorr..."

"wah... gak nyambung! Si Chouji mikirinnya kolornya yang bolong waktu ke sekolah dulu..." jelas Sakura.

-~pause sebentar : untuk cerita yang kolornya Chouji bolong,bisa dilihat pada fic nya Angel Ruii yang judulnya 'Tugas Bikin Puisi'. Silakan dibaca... *alah...

Back to stories...~

"trus... ini,si Kiba. Jawabannya : halal..."

"tahu... bulat... digoreng... dimobil... dadakan... limaratusan... halal..."

"ngaco tuh si Kiba. Mentang-mentang bapaknya ustad,jawabannya sok alim gitu..." Sakura ngotot.

"trus... ini nih... lagi... dari Neji. Jawabannya,Ngglundung..."

-[kamus-kamus]-

ngglundung,dalam bahasa jawa,berarti menggelinding.

"tahu... bulat... digoreng... dimobil... dadakan... limaratusan... ngglundung..."

"ah! Aku jadi ingat satu hal!" ujar Sakura semangat.

"apa?"

"kalian waktu main ke rumahnya Ten-ten ikut nggak?"

"nggak... memang kenapa?"

"waktu itu,'kan makan-makan ceritanya. Trus,waktu si Lee mau ngambil sayur telor pedes,telornya ngglundung di lantai!" cerita Sakura.

"WAH! IL-FIL!" NaruSasu menjawab dengan lebay.

"trus,lagi nih. Si Shikamaru. Jawabannya,allott..."

-[kamus lagi]-

alot dalam bahasa jawa,berarti keras. Atau makanan yang susah dikunyah.

"Shika...shika... ternyata,dia bodoh juga..." ujar Sasuke sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"memang,kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"kalau Tahunya alot,kenapa dijual? Kalau memang promosinya dengan kata alot,berarti pedagangnya itu emang dari dasarnya maho!" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan gaya sok pinternya.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk (sok) paham.

"trus,ini si Hinata! Uwaa.. Hinata~" Naruto senyum-senyum gaje.

"jawabannya... 'aku nggak tau'... hah?" Naruto kaget sendiri.

"hehe... saking pemalunya Hinata,Cuma untuk menjawab pertanyaan gak jelas kayak gini udah malu..." ujar Sasuke.

"brisik...! trus,ada lagi nih... punya si alis tebal... jawabannya... a LOVE~"

"Lee itu nggak mikir ya" komentar Sakura.

"maksudnya?"

"udah jelas-jelas itu promosi makanan,kok jadi tentang cinta sih? Emangnya promosi cari jodoh?!"

"hm... ada 3 lagi nih... gimana?"

"ah... gak usah dibaca lah... authornya lagi males nulis ini fic... 'kan kasihan...~" jelas Sasuke.

Pause lagi sebentar = Untuk Sasuke dari author: uwaa... lu perhatian banget sih...! #kepedean.

Kembali ke laptop~*

Tak disangka ternyata mereka sudah sampai pertigaan jalan yang memisahkan jalur ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka pun berpamitan.

Esoknya,mereka kembali bersekolah di SMP.N 1 Konoha itu.

Belajar...belajar... dan belajar... bagi NaruSasuSaku sih,boro-boro belajar,membaca bacaan aja belum lancar. Disaat jam pelajaran dimulai,mereka hanya bisik-bisik membicarakan hal-hal gaje dan plonga-plongo melihat teman-temannya yang lain serius belajar.

'teng...teng...teng... tulalit... tulalit... bi...sul...bi...sul...' suara lonceng tanda istirahat yang unik berdering nyaring. Para murid langsung berlari untuk keluar kelas. Naruto,Sakura,dan Sasuke sungguh semangat...sekali untuk istirahat hari ini. Mereka akan mewawancarai pedagang tahu bulat. Sekalian buat ngerjain tugas laporan wawancara pelajaran bahasa indonesia.

Sesampainya di mobil pedagang tahu bulat,mereka terengah-engah sebentar,lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"aduh... aku deg-deg`an nih..." Naruto lebay.

"iya... aku juga nih"

"hm... kalian ini. kita 'kan hanya mewawancarai pedagang itu sebentar" Sasuke sok berani.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju mobil penjual tahu bulat itu. Eh,mereka juga beruntung. Ada pedagang yang lagi istirahat.

"maaf mas,boleh kita wawancarai?" tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda 'bertompel'! pedagangnya punya tompel gedhe banget di pipinya. Kayak donat rasa coklat (?)

"boleh. Dari stasiun TV apa ya?" tanya pedagang sok gaya.

"bukan dari TV,tapi ini hanya murid gaje dari SMP.N 1 Konoha" jelas Sakura.

"ah... ane gak ada waktu buat diwawancarai sama boncel-boncel kayak kalian!" pedagang malah geram (?)

"woy! Tompel gede! Sok gaya banget sih ente! Emangnya ente itu siape?! Cuma pedagang 'kan?!" Naruto ngotot karena emosi. Dan Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"sabar...sabar... ini 'kan jam ganjil. Pantesan dia kumat. Kita wawancarai sepulang sekolah saja."

"baiklah... kali ini kami mundur. Tapi,pulang sekolah,kami bakal balik lagi kesini!"

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke kelas.

Sepulang sekolah,NaruSasuSaku berkumpul di gerbang depan sekolah.

"yuk kita kesana!" ajak Naruto.

"nanti..."jawab Sasuke.

"kenapa?"

"masih jam ganjil..."

Mereka bertiga mendengus kesal. Dan tetap di tempat itu sampai satu jam.

Setelah satu jam disana,mereka pun langsung menuju tempat mobil tahu bulat mangkal.

"assalamualaikum..." kali ini mereka bersikap (lumayan) sopan agar pedagang bersedia diwawancarai.

"waalaikumsalam..." ujar seseorang dengan tompelnya yang mempesona.

"maaf,pak. Bolehkah kami mewawancarai anda sebentar?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"boleh... silakan...mau tanya apa?" orang itu juga menjawab lebih sopan.

Sasuke lalu berbisik pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"tuh 'kan... apa kataku? Dia memang berpenyakit kumat jam ganjil.."

"begini... tahu bulat ini terkenal di wilayah Konoha karena iklan promosinya... kalau boleh,bisakah anda menyanyikan lagu promosi itu?" tanya Sakura mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tidak cempreng.

"em... begini... dengerin ya...~"

"tahu... bulat... digoreng... dimobil... dadakan... limaratusan...allow~" pak Tompel bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang begitu... menyengat telinga.

Kuping Sakura,Sasuke,dan Naruto langsung kepanasan dan hampir meledak mendengar suara pak Tompel _n-y-a-n-y-i_. Mereka bertiga berlari-lari mencari air agar kupingnya kembali normal.

Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah toilet umum. Mereka bergantian masuk ke toilet itu.

Dan... kembalilah mereka ke pangkalan mobil tahu bulat dengan kuping yang masih basah.

"hehe... maaf,tadi kami ada urusan sebentar" jelas Sasuke setiba disana.

"iya,tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula,jika kalian tadi masih disini,ramen kiriman bakalan ludes termakan..." jawab pak Tompel.

S

W

E

A

T

D

R

O

P

P

"Ergh... " ujar Naruto tersadar dari sweatdroppnya.

Satu per-satu bocah itu mulai sadar.

"em... tadi,apa terakhirnya? Maaf,saya lupa tidak menulisnya.." ujar Sakura.

"mau dinyanyikan lagi?"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" NaruSasuSaku menolak dengan niatnya yang sungguh besar.

"em... ya sudah... terakhirnya itu allow..."

"eh... padahal,aku ini juara menyanyi tingkat klan Nara lho...~" lanjut pak Tompel.

"k-klan...- na-ra?" Sasuke kaget.

"iya... saya dari klan Nara"

"yang bener saja... klan Nara 'kan memang klan yang tidak ada yang bisa menyanyi.." ujar Naruto lesu.

"em... ya sudah,terimakasih ya pak,sudah bersedia kami wawancarai. Kami pamit undur diri..." ujar Sakura.

"iya... sama-sama.."

"assalamualaikum..."

Sejenak diam. Pak tompel tidak menjawabnya. Mereka tetap disana menunggu jawaban dari pak Tompel. Dan,satu menit kemudian,...

"woy! Bocah-bocah cendol! Pergi sana!" pak Tompel mengamuk.

Ternyata,tak terasa mereka mewawancarai pak Tompel selama satu jam. Dan,perpindahan jam sedang berlangsung. Dari jam dua,menjadi jam tiga. Dan,jam tiga itu jam ganjil! Pak Tompel kumat lagi!

"KABUR!" teriak Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga berlari dengan cepatnya. Tak ketinggalan juga,budaya Naruto selalu dijalankan yakni,celananya melorot jika berlari.

**Esoknya,disekolah...**

"anak-anak,PR nya sudah dikerjakan 'kan?" tanya bu guru Vina Panduwinata,yang sekaligus orang tuanya Gaara yang suka mainan pasir.

"sudah buguru..." jawab semua murid.

"sekarang... silakan bacakan laporan wawancaranya. Yang pertama,kelompok TAHU BULAT!"

NaruSasuSaku otomatis maju ke depan.

"assalamualaikum. Waramatullohi,wabarakatuh...!"

"WAALAIKUMSALAMWARAHMATULLOHIWABAROKATUH!" Jawab semua siswa serentak.

"salam sejahtera,kami panjatkan untuk kita semua... bla...bla...bla..." ceramah Sasuke mentang-mentang orang tuanya udah naik haji. Oiya,ayah Sasuke itu tukang bubur yang tahun kemaren naik haji lho. Ayahnya bernama Haji Sulam. Ayahnya dulu bersaing sama pak Haji Muhidin yang sombong. Karena itu,kisah orang tuanya diabadikan dalam sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji.

"maaf... sodara...sodara... maksud 'bla...bla...bla...' itu apa ya?" tanya seorang murid terbego di solo yang suka makan dodol dengan cara yang tolol.

Semuanya bengong alias sweatdropp sementara. Lima menit kemudian,semuanya waras kembali.

"kami mengadakan wawancara pada seorang pedagang tahu bulat bapak Tompel Nara... " Sakura memulai penjelasannya.

"T-Tompel... Na-nara?" Shikamaru kaget.

"kenapa Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"dia itu orang gila di klan Nara tau! Kenapa kalian mewawancarai dia?!" Shikamaru membentak.

NaruSasuSaku ostosmastis (?) sweatdropp.

Orang gila?! Eh... emang iya sih... mereka memang menyadarinya kemaren ada sesuatu ganjil yang genap. Tapi,tak terpikirkan bahwa mereka mewawancarai orang gila. Mereka bertiga tak dapat menahan rasa malu karena itu. Semua murid tertawa.

"hahaha... mereka mewawancarai orang gila. Berarti,Naruto,Sakura,ama Sasuke lebih gila dari pak Tompel! Hahaha...!" ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

Mereka bertiga hanya menunduk malu.

-# OWARI #-

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

KOPLAK! Kok akhirnya gaje bener ya? Ane malah pusing sendiri nih... -_-

Silakan Review...


End file.
